gunsnrosesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guns N' Roses/Metallica Stadium Tour
Guns N' Roses/Metallica Stadium Tour fue una gira de las bandas Guns N' Roses y Metallica realizada en el año 1992. Se llevó a cabo durante la gira Use Your Illusion Tour de Guns N' Roses, en la cual se promocionaban los álbumes Use Your Illusion I y Use Your Illusion II, así como durante la gira Wherever We May Roam Tour de Metallica, en la cual promocionaban su quinto álbum de estudio Metallica (The Black Album). Los teloneros fueron las bandas Faith No More y Skid Row. Axl Rose propuso que la banda de grunge Nirvana teloneara los conciertos, pero esta se negó creando una disputa entre Kurt Cobain y Axl Rose. Historia El acontecimiento más dramático durante la gira fue el incidente que se presenció en el Montreal's Olympic Stadium donde el vocalista y guitarrista rítmico de Metallica, James Hetfield, sufrió quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado debido a una explosión de un fuego artificial cerca de él mientras tocaban Fade to Black. Metallica se vio obligada a cancelar el resto del concierto, pero prometió regresar para terminarlo. Después de una larga espera, en la cual el público se hacía más inestable, Guns N' Roses subió al escenario. Sin embargo, un fallo técnico provocó el mal funcionamiento del audio, causando que ni la propia banda se escuchara así misma. Además, Axl Rose sintió un dolor en su garganta, lo que acabó en la cancelación total del concierto. Dicha cancelación desató un motín por parte del público, el cual recordó lo ocurrido hace un año en St. Louis. En esta ocasión, los espectadores agraviados salieron a la calles de Montreal, volcando coches, rompiendo ventanas y saqueando tiendas locales. Las autoridades apenas eran capaces de tener bajo control a la multitud. Imágenes del acontecimiento fueron incluidas en un documental hecho en 1992 llamado A Year and a Half in the Life of Metallica. La gira se reanudó en Arizona con Hetfield llevando vendajes del antebrazo hasta los dedos, sin poder tocar la guitarra. El guitarrista John Marshall cubrió a James en la guitarra rítmica, para que éste pudiese solo cantar. La gira fue un gran éxito financiero para Metallica, mientras que Guns N' Roses hizo muy poco dinero. Según Slash, en su autobiografía, Axl gastaba mucho dinero entre cada concierto, así como sus llegadas tarde a los mismos y las multas hacia la banda por los motines influyeron mucho. Conciertos Lista de canciones típica de Guns N' Roses #"Welcome to the Jungle" #"Mr. Brownstone" #"Live and Let Die" (canción de Paul McCartney) #"Nightrain" #"It's So Easy" #"Attitude" (canción de The Misfits) #"Bad Obsession" #"Double Talkin' Jive" #"Civil War" #"Patience" #"Out ta Get Me" #"You Could Be Mine #"November Rain" #"Sweet Child O' Mine" #"Knockin' on Heaven's Door" (canción de Bob Dylan) #"Estranged" #"Don't Cry" #"Paradise City" Lista de canciones típica de Metallica #"Creeping Death" #"Harvester of Sorrow" #"Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" #"Sad but True" #"Wherever I May Roam" #"Of Wolf & Man" #"For Whom the Bell Tolls" #"The Unforgiven" #"The Shortest Straw" #"Fade to Black" #"Master of Puppets" #"Seek & Destroy" #"Whiplash" #"Nothing Else Matters" #"Am I Evil?" (canción de Diamond Head) #"Last Caress" (canción de Misfits) #"One" #"Enter Sandman" Categoría:Giras